Praying For Daylight
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: SONG FIC The Titan boys make a big mistake and imply to the girls that men are better than women. After realizing what they've done, they try to find a way to make their girlfriends forgive them. BBxRae RobxStar FalxBoh implyed CyxBee


Teen Titans

Praying For Daylight

**Ok another hilarious one-shot that shows that the most dangerous force in the universe is a pissed off woman! ^-^ Also, I do not own Teen Titans or 'Praying For Daylight' by Rascal Flatts. And as always, this fic includes my OC Falcon and jc013's OC Bohusk.**

Today was a rare day for the Titans. Missions were slow and they were taking advantage of it. Cyborg had ventured to Titans East to visit his girlfriend, Bumble Bee, and the others were off doing thier own things. Raven had snatched on of her sister's cookbooks and was determined to learn the right way to prepare meals. Finding that her cloak might get in the way, she opted for a normal black t-shirt and jeans. She was about to take what should've been an apple pie out of the oven when she felt a warm hand slip the oven mits off of her hands.

"Let me get that for you." came Beast Boy's husky voice. Ignoring the warmth rising to her cheeks, Raven moved aside and let her green friend take the almost black pie out of the oven.

Black smoke rose in little clouds from the crust. The changeling chuckled to himself as he inspected Raven's culinary skills.

"You're getting better, Rae. This one isn't on fire." Raven rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully while trying to mask an ever growing blush.

An hour later, Raven attempted a stur fry. She had just grasped the chopping blade when it mysteriously dissapeared.

"We don't want you to cut your hand would we?" Beast Boy said with a wink. Raven grew a little agrivated but remained calm as she watched him chop up carrots, cucumbers and onions.

Later that afternoon, after Raven grew very irritated at her lack of cooking skills, she walked out of her room with a laundry basket. Most of it's contents were the burned and food spattered clothes she wore while cooking. She struggled a little under it's weight, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She had just opened her door with her powers when Beast Boy took the basket from her grasp.

"Let me help you." he said, flashing her his signature toothy smile.

This was the last straw. "Garfield! I don't need help! You act as if i'm 10 years old and helpless!" she scowled.

"But you're a girl! I'm supposed to help you!"

"What!? You think just because i'm a girl that means i'm completely incompetient?"

"What is going on here?" asked Robin as he, Bohusk, Falcon and Starfire appeared in the hallway.

"Beast Boy thinks that just because i'm a girl, I can't fend for myself."

"Well he kinda has a point." Bohusk said while hooking a thumb in his belt loop. "Girls always need guys to help em out."

"What are you getting at?" Falcon asked while raising an eyebrow.

"That it's only natural for girls to need man's assistance." Robin added. This earned him a nasty glare from Starfire.

"So you are implying that women are frail and weak?" asked the redhead.

"No, not at all!"

"Really? Because that's exactly what you sounds like." growled Falcon as she approached her male friends, clenching her jaw in anger. Raven's eyes flashed red and Starfire's fists tightened.

"You think men are the dominant sex?" asked Raven. The boys were too shocked and freightened to answer.

Seconds later, the three boys found themselfs thrown out of a window and face first on the concrete below. Bohusk picked himself up and put a hand to his bleeding forehead.

"You think they're mad?" he asked. Just as he said this, a mini fridge engulfed in a white aura was dropped atop his head.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Beast Boy while rolling the appliance off his friend.

For a week straight, dispite many failed attempts by the boys to appologize, the girls refused to come out of thier rooms except for missions. Bohusk and Beast Boy practically camped out in front of Raven and Falcon's doors while Robin sulked in the evidence room. Beast Boy was loosing all hope of ever having Raven forgive him until he stumbled upon a song on his ipod he forgot he had. After listening to it a few times, the changeling concoted a plan. He ran down the corridor with a cheesy grin.

"Dude!" he shouted to Bohusk. The hazel eyed boy had fallen asleep against Falcon's door and jumped when he heard Beast Boy's shriek.

"I didn't do it!!!"

"Dude! I have the perfect idea to get the girls to forgive us!"

"At this point, i'll try anything."

10 minutes later, Robin was informed of the plan and they decided it was worth a try.

The next morning around 9am, Bohusk, Robin and Beast Boy stood around the super computer in the living room.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Robin holding the mic to the intercom system.

"No. But it's worth a shot. I mean we can't possibly screw up worse than we did before." reasoned Beast Boy as he plugged his ipod into the speaker system.

The girls were awakened by 3 harmonious voices ringing throughout the tower.

_"I don't wanna spend another lonely night. Oooh"_

Raven, Starfire and Falcon opened thier doors to hear the sound intensify. Feeling curious, they walked around the tower trying to find the orgin of the music.

**Beast Boy**- _I've got the lights turned up, the door is locked, the bedroom TV's on_.

**Bohusk**- _Doin' the only thing that gets me through the night since you've been gone._

**All 3-** _Praying for daylight waiting for that morning sun. So I can act like my whole life aint going wrong._

_Baby come back to me, I swear i'll make it right. _

_Don't make me spend another lonely night. Praying for daylight._

By this time, the girls had found the guys in the living room singing. Starfire immediatly cracked a smile while the twins watched in amazement.

**Robin**_**- **__I made a bad miscalculation, betin' you would never leave __**(grabs Star's hand and pulls her close)**_

_(would never leave) Cause if you're gettin' on with your new life then where does that leave me?_

**All 3**- _Praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun. So I can act like my whole life aint going wrong. _

_Baby come back to me, I swear i'll make it right._

_Don't make me spend another lonely night_

_Praying for daylight_

_Praying for daylight_

**Beast Boy-**_Praying for daylight, hoping that I didn't wait too long. __**(wraps and arm around Raven's waist, causing her to blush)**_

_(didn't wait too long)_

_But this is just the dark before the dawn._

**Bohusk- **_Deep in my heart I know that you love me as much as I love you. __**(pulls Falcon into his arms and kisses her chakra)**_

_(you know I love ya girl) _

_And that you must be lying somewhere looking up to heaven too_

**All 3**- _Praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun. _

_So i can act like my whole life aint going wrong _

_**(Beast Boy, Robin and Bohusk danced around the room holding thier girlfriends while they sang)**_

_Baby come back to me, I swear i'll make it right_

_Don't make me spend another lonely night_

_(make me spend another lonely night)_

_Praying for daylight waiting for that morning sun. So I can act like my_

_whole life aint going wrong_

_Baby come back to me, i swear i'll make it right_

_dont' make me spend another lonely night_

_(another lonely night)_

_Praying for daylight_

_(I don't wanna spend another lonely night X3)_

_Praying for daylight_

When the song finished, the guys stared at thier girlfriends with hopeful eyes.

"We were wrong before." Beast Boy said in a small voice.

"Yeah, we never ment to upset you. We were total asses to you gals." Bohusk added.

"So will you forgive us?" asked Robin meekly. Starfire embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"Of course, boyfriend Robin!"

"What about us?" asked the changeling. Raven tapped her finger against her chin as if she were thinking. Then, her mouth twisted up into a smile.

"Yeah, I forgive you."

She didn't have time to respond again due to Beast Boy kissing her fiercely.

"Ness?" asked Jhonan.

"I suppose so." and she kissed him deeply.

"What'd I miss?" asked Cyborg as he came in.

"Just a little misunderstanding." Robin answered with his arm around Star's waist.

"So the girls finally found out about Robin getting rid of Silkie, Beast Boy using one of Raven's good cloaks to make a stank ball and Bohusk starting back smoking?"

"YOU WHAT!?" thundered the three females. 10 seconds later, the window above the TV was shattered by Robin, BB and Bohusk's bodies. They ended up face first again on the concrete. Robin picked himself up and checked for any broken bones.

"I don't suppose you have a song to get us outta this mess?"


End file.
